This invention relates to a nut, which is a plastic one-piece molding used to secure one member to another in cooperation with a stud (bolt).
Heretofore, metal nuts have usually been used for fitting on bolts. However, metal nuts are heavy in weight. For this reason, a nut constituting a plastic one-piece molding which is light in weight has been desired.
One piece molded nuts made of plastic, of the type disclosed herein, are generally made by a stamping process. This process makes it difficult to form a nut having an inner wall with a female thread capable of receiving and firmly meshing with a male thread of the bolt. Thus, when a strong force is applied to the bolt in a direction away from the nut, the engagement between the female thread of the nut and the male thread of the bolt is easily released, resulting in detachment of the nut from the bolt.